


Statistics say that 9 out of 10 FBI Agents find...

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [31]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Snarky silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “Because clearlyeveryoneknows the difference between a fedora and a trilby!” He almost can’t help but roll his eyes at this, clearly uninterested.





	Statistics say that 9 out of 10 FBI Agents find...

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of Inspiration:
> 
> “See? She thinks I’m funny.”
> 
> “Statistically, someone has to.” -- Teen Titans

It’s a stupid argument, one brought about by Neal bemoaning the fact that Peter wasn’t a connoisseur in the realm of hats.

 

“Because clearly _everyone_ knows the difference between a fedora and a trilby!” He almost can’t help but roll his eyes at this, clearly uninterested.

 

“Exactly! You know, Peter,” _Is he pretending to cry underneath that damn smirk?_ “I’m so proud of you for finally recognizing that!”

 

This finally elicits from a titter from an eavesdropper two tables over in the cafe. Which only brings the conversation back to an earlier topic.

 

“See? _She_ thinks I’m funny.” A scoff comes out at this, followed by a disbelieving guffaw.

 

“Statistically, someone has to.”

 

“Oh, Peter, I’m wounded by your remarks!” Much to the agent's irritation, this only gets more giggles bouncing around the room, accompanied by a few “Aw”s that are from more than one gender.  

 

_.... Why me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable, aren't they?
> 
>  
> 
> Our next quotation:
> 
> “When I hired you, I suspected you were going to be a great employee. What I couldn’t have anticipated was that you would become… such a good friend.” -- Person of Interest
> 
> Our next choices:
> 
> The Desk Set  
> Back to the Future
> 
>  
> 
> **Shameless Plug Time** : I’ve put together a new prompt meme challenge called “Changing the Scenes”. It’s about putting out prompts and writing up stuff you would have liked to have seen differently in _any_ fandom :)
> 
> Whether that’s requesting a “What if White Collar had ended differently?” or “Did Peter ever really address the whole 'I'll trade this ring for my kidnapped friend's life'”, _anything is fair game ;D_
> 
> So, check it out if you’re interested and feel free to submit a few prompts!


End file.
